rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF SWDT 29. Spieleabend- wirklich dunkle Zeiten
Ausschnitt aus den Aufzeichnungen von Rizzo Bikara Eintrag 29 Den Kampf gegen den Gruftlord haben wir gerade so überstanden, mit letzter Kraft konnten wir, dank Aibos Hilfe, diesen Kampf für uns entscheiden. Der Altar, den wir bei unserer ersten Ankunft bereits erblickten und zu dem das Blut floss, zersplitterte und das Blut versiegte. Der Geruch von Verwesung lag nun in der Luft. Die böse Aura, die diesen Ort so lange heimgesucht hat wurde schwächer und ich konnte am Rand dieser Welt noch einen elfischen Schrei wahrnehmen, die längst überfällige Schuld des Gruftlords war damit endlich bezahlt, ich war aber der einzige der diesen Schrei gehört hat, liegt vermutlich an einem dieser Warpstones, wer weiß das schon so genau. Zunächst untersuchten wir die überall stehenden Statuen und packten die Überreste des Altars ein, es gab noch mehr Zeug, aber nicht alles davon war wirklich interessant, ich musste mich an das Versprechen zwischen Aibo und mir erinnern, denn eine Warpstone ähnliche Energie ging von einem der Objekte aus das wir gefunden hatten, ich tat so als ob ich nichts gemerkt hätte und zeigte kein Interesse an dem Objekt, was auch der Wahrheit entsprach, ich habe erstmal genug von diesen komischen Steinen. Ein einziger Priester hätte den Kampf und das Ritual überlebt, nicht zuletzt die Schuld der heiligen Handgranate of Nö, zu unserem bedauern konnten wir nur noch kleinere Überreste von Klaxx bergen, ein weiterer Kamerad den wir verloren haben, wer ist wohl der nächste? Trotz des hohen Preises der von allen Beteiligten gezahlt wurde, schien der kKleiner mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden und danke uns für unsere Hilfe. Wir zeigten ihm den nun handlichen Altar und er erkannte ein Siegel der heimischen Inqusition darauf. Betarus, so stellte sich der Kleriker uns vor, erzählte uns von verzauberten Altaren von den Hochheiligen. Es handelt sich bei diesem und anderen Orten um die Grabhügel der ersten Pilger, diese Altare sind Göttern der Menschen geweiht, haben aber einen dunklen Geschmack. Betarus erwähnt noch einen Bekannten von ihm, der gegen alles böse kämpft und der uns bei dieser Angelgenheit wohl weiterhelfen könnte. Er will uns den Namen seinen Kontakts aber nicht nennen, nur den Ort, den Orn-Obsthsin südlichen von Felden. Wir müssen uns vor Ort als würdig und gütig beweisen, das wird wohl schwieriger als unser letzter Kampf. Wir erzählten ihm auch von Marmor, generell mag er keine Menschen aber er ließ uns darüber nachdenken von wem der Altar dort platziert wurde. Der Altar, mit einem Siegel aus Brimm und der letzte verbliebende der noch Macht durch dieses ganze Geschehen erhält ist ein Mensch aus Brimm, das scheint auch mir ein etwas zu großer Zufall zu sein. War unser gesamtes Abenteuer von Anfang an beeinflusst worden, um genau diesen Punkt zu erreichen? Nachdem wir alles wichtige von betarus erfahren haben, Betarus wollte weder mit dem Globinger noch mit mir weiter sprechen, erzählte er Treadre noch, dass Magnor mit mehr Anhänger mehr Kraft erhält und das die Elfen uns eine Kleinigkeit Schulden würden. Dann überlies er uns noch einen Segenstein von Narath und ging seiner Wege zurück zu den Elfen. Erst jetzt fiel uns auf,dass der Beutel, den wir damals vom Gruftlord erhielten seine Farbe verloren hat und damit seine Magie. Wir nahmen uns dem schlafenden Darkar an, welcher vom Globinger geweckt wurde. Darkar bleibt bei seiner Geschichte nur kontrolliert worden zu sein und ist davon überrascht, dass wir es nicht schon früher gemerkt haben er hätte uns viele Hinweise geben, die auf seinen Zustand hinweisen sollten, außerdem hat er jeden direkten Befehl vom Gruftlord so ausgeführt, dass er uns am wenigstens Schaden würde, ich liebe diese Grauzone in der Auslegungen eines Befehls. Treadre gibt ihm die Überreste seines Lakunen zurück, er ist nicht böse auf uns, auch mit Hinsicht auf die Tatsache, dass er für Klaxx seinen Tod verantwortlich ist, dass wir einen seiner zwei Lakunen getötet haben. Sein anderer Lakunen scheint uns diesen Mord allerdings nicht so einfach zu verzeihen und obwohl der Globinger ihn streichelt, zieht auch dieser seine Hand schnell zurück und nimmt wieder Abstand. Darkar will sich Ersatz für den Verlust im Nahen Gebirge suchen, bietet uns aber an, er würde uns vorher als Gegenleistung für seine Befreiung überall hinführen, immerhin ist er ein geübter Jäger. Wir fragen Darkar nach der Schlacht um Rinsthal und er bestätigt unsere Befürchtungen, die Armeen sind schon aufeinander getroffen und der Kampf hat begonnen. Erstaunlicherweise kennt er auch den Namen von Velvet Magnor, allerdings nicht nur in dem Zusammenhang den wir zunächst Annahmen. Darkar war vorher mit Vampirjägern aus Brimm unterwegs, dieser Expedition gehörte Magnor aber auch an. Außerdem wurde die Expedition ebenfalls von Darken und Kalalia begleitet, auch unser Treffen mit ihnen scheint nun weniger zufällig. Die Geschichte von Darkar lässt mich daran zweifeln, dass wir immer die beste Entscheidung getroffen haben. Falls das was er uns erzählte stimmt, würde es behaupten alles war von Magnor inszeniert. Er ließ den Altar hier platzieren um die Macht des Ortes zu nutzen und den Gruftlord aufstehen zu lassen. Er hat den Gruftlord kontrolliert, oder zumindest das Sammeln der dunklen Energien durch ihn beauftragt und überwacht. Er ist der jenige der nun die gesamte Macht des Rituals erhält und hätte damit sein Ziel fast erreicht, ihm fehlt nur noch die Energie der Toten aus der Schlacht um Rinsthal. Auch unser erster Befehl von Cornett muss nun hinterfragt werden, wir sollten vor der anderen Party in der Höhle sein, Darken und Kalalia gingen sicher, dass wir diesen Ort hier vor der anderen Gruppe finden würden, sie warteten hier bereits auf uns. Die beiden waren es auch, die uns dazu brachten die andere Gruppe anzugreifen und auszulöschen, war vielleicht auch das alles schon Teil des großen Plans von Magnor. Nutze er uns um seine Macht zu verstärken und ließ er den Gruftlord aufstehen um noch mächtiger zu werden, Aschgran war nur Mittel zum Zweck um einen Grund zu haben eine Schlacht führen zu können und um in Werthall einmarschieren zu können. Haben wir bei allem die größte und wichtigste Rolle gespielt, indem wir unwissenderweise genau nach seinen Plänen gehandelt haben? Ich fürchte wir werden unsere Antworten erst dann mit Sicherheit erhalten, wenn wir Magnor gegenüberstehen. Und welche Rolle spielt Cornett in all dem? War unser erster primärer Auftrag die Krypta zu finden vielleicht gar nicht so wichtig, sondern vielmehr die Auslöschung der anderen Party seine eigentliche primäre Aufgabe? Kalalia hat mir damals den Warpstone besorgt, den Flavius unbedingt nach Brimm zurück schicken sollte, Darken meinte zu der Zeit sie schuldete ihm noch gefallen, ist sie vielleicht nicht direkt involviert? Haben Darken und Magnor eine Übereinkunft die ihm erlaubt seinen Zustand zu besseren? Die Auslöschung des Gruftlords hat mehr Fragen aufgeworfen und lässt und an mehr Zweifeln als es uns geholfen hat. Immerhin können wir uns sicher sein, dass wir mit der Vernichtung dieses Bösen etwas Gutes getan haben und wir werden dieser Spur weiter folgen und das nächste Böse auf unserem Weg vernichten. Ich bin zwar zur Zeit nicht sicher, wem wir vertrauen können und wer uns nur manipuliert, aber in diesen dunklen Zeiten muss man weiter gegen das Böse ziehen und das Gute wird sich zeigen. Darkar ist übrigens der Meinung, dass Magnor nicht an der Front wäre, dieser feige Hund, wie er ihn nennt, wird sich bestimmt in seiner Villa aufhalten. Besagte Villa befindet sich in der Nähe des Sees an dem auch der Orn-Obsthain zu finden sei. Außerdem ist er es gewesen, der uns vom momentanen Stand der Belaguerung berichtetet und er erzählte auch, dass die Belaguerung durch leichenwürmer beschleunigt wurde und das die Wegkreuzung im Auftrag von Brimm vernichtet wurde, auch das könnte nur wegen der Informationen die wir an Cornett weitergegeben haben passiert sein. Wir entschieden uns mit unseren neuen Informationen unsere gesammelten Verbündete von der Schlacht festzuhalten. Die Armee aus Brimm soll sich verausgaben und die Belagerung noch etwas andauern, damit wir Magnor vorher aus dem Weg räumen können. Wir informierte unsere Verbündeten über unseren Plan und das sie sich bis auf weiteres nicht an der Schlacht beteiligen sollen. Darkar führte uns sicher zum Orn-Obsthain, auf dem Weg konnten wir unsere Ausrüstung auf Werte und unsere Gegenstände bei einigen Händlern tauschen. Der Globinger hielt es für eine gute Idee, Darkar für seine Führung zu helfen und gab ihm noch einen Segen mit auf seinen Rückweg. Dies führte dazu, dass er selbst von naturmagie getroffen wurde und ihm selbst einen positiven Effekt brachte, auch Treadre konnte dieser Magie einen positiven Effekt abgewinnen, was keine Überraschung war, bei mir war der Effekt nicht so positiv, ich fühlte mich nach unsere Ankunft hier sowieso etwas schlecht und das für einen Ratfolk ist schon etwas was nicht so oft vorkommt, aber nach der Einlage vom Globinger fühlte ich, dass ich meine Chaos Energie nur schwer halten konnte und nun nicht in der Lage bin meine, durch die Warpstones erhaltenen Fähigkeiten, ohne Risiken zu nutzen, vielen Dank Globinger... Es fühlt sich so an, als es kein chaos in diesem Bereich gibt. Es fühlt sich an, als ob wir eine Glaubenszone betreten haben und angeblich soll das Auge der Götter auf einem ruhen, wenn man in Brimm ist. Wir erreichten den Waldrand, es war ein tiefer dunkler Wald. Die verschiedenen Völker behaupten, dass dies der Ort für Brimm sei, der als Fruchtkornkammer diene, die gesamte Nahrung kommt wohl aus diesem Bereich und es ist hier immer fruchtbar. Darkar verschwindet ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, er hofft einfach nur, dass wir uns nie wieder treffen. Aus dem Rucksack vom Globinger erkennen wir leichte Blitze hervorschiesen, sieht interressant aus. Die Blitze gehen von der neurotischen Kugel aus, die wir aus der Krypta haben. Der Globinger kocht Eier auf der Kugel, manchmal Frage ich mich ob er überhaupt dsrübrr nachdenkt was er da macht... Er ruft laut Typ mit der Kugel in der Hand, nichts passiert. Die Haimoorsenke soll von hier noch einige Tage entfernt liegen. Globinger entschließt sich zu den Bauern in der Nähe zu gehen, mir ist das alles zu dämlich und ich möchte so wenig wie möglich in diesem Gebiet machen, daher versuche ich in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit zu rasten, wie schlimm kann es schon werden ihn alleine gehen zu lassen. Der Globinger kam mit einem wirklich mitgenommen aussehenden Bauern wieder, ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Anscheinend hat er die Bauern nach der "Keinohrsenke" gefragt und wurde deswegen als kreuzdämlich beschimpft. Er wurde weiterhin beschimpft, erfuhr aber auch vom himmlischen Boten, der Zeitung in dieser Gegend. Wie war das noch gleich mit mehr Anhänger führen zu mehr Macht?! Globinger war von allem nicht sehr erfreut und steckte eben diesen Bauern in einen Nahen Misthaufen, was dazu führte, dass die restlichen Bauern ihn mit Steinen beworfen, natürlich mit keinem Effekt. Treadre kam ihm dann zur Seite, aber auch sie wurde beworfen, Steine auf einen größeren Stein werfen, sah bestimmt witzig aus. Treadre wehrt einen Wurf mit Leichtigkeit ab, das reichte um die Bauern zu beeindrucken und sie stellten die Steinigung ein. Die beiden zogen den Typen aus dem Misthaufen, er wäre beinahe ertrunken und Globinger muss ihn stabilisieren, klingt nach einer wirklich nicht zu empfehlenden Erfahrung und vermutlich bietet dies Optionen als foltermethode. Da standen die zwei nun vor mir, mit diesem Bauern im Gepäck. Ich bekam den armen Mann zum Reden, manchmal reicht es einfach nach dem richtigen Ort zu fragen... Helgor war sein Name, er riet uns dem Geist des Waldes auszuweichen, mehr wollte er uns aber nicht verraten, deswegen packte Globinger ihn wieder am Kragen und hielt ihn vor sich in die Richtung in die wir gehen sollten. Helgor wurde also unser Führer.